terrariafanideasfandomcom-20200215-history
The Primordial Event
The Primordial Event is a War-Mode event. It consists out of 5 bosses and is one of the most challenging events in War-Mode. The player should use all types of weapons in this event, because some bosses have high defense to certain types. Lore "When the world didn't even exist there was The Darkness. But then big concetrations of Darkness began to errupt energy. Then there was the Primordial Explosion. It brought the pure energy, The Matter. First alive creatures got the power from The Matter. They are now called Gods. Primordial are the very being of Matter. They were created by Gods to watch over the All-World. Now a foolish mortal tries to get on the wrong side of Primordials!" @ Words written on the back side of the Ceremonial Sigil Short Description The Primordial Event does not spawn on its own and must be summoned by the player using the Ceremonial Sigil anywhere and at any time of day. When the sigil is used the Mysterious Portal will apear somewhere with the text in chat "Foolish mortal. You don't know what you did.". All bosses are imune to all debuffs. After you defeat one boss a new one will be summoned and the old one will transform into a Power. Bosses "There are six of them. Tireless watchdogs of the Gods. '' ''Horandiir represents the power of agility, the power of God Ewear. He mastered the power of stealth and he is able to destroy you from the other part of the world. He uses the bow as his main weapon. Selef represents the power of mthe mind, the power of Goddess Arcana. She is the youngest of the all Primordials. Her voice is heared by everyone. All living things obey her. Goldafron represents the power of the blood, the power of God Amoch. He is a powerful, unstopable warrior. His blade can cut the fabric of reality. Rildontus represents the power of the luck, the power of God Ewear. Born by the Matter, he was always drawn to the dark, but he didn't went mad, because of the Right of Creation. Argenium represents the power of soul, the power of Goddess Arcana. He is a powerful being with unlimited powers. He was the silent voice within one's heart. Yes, the Arcana is the means by which all is revealed." Behavior Horandiir, the Primordial Hunter Horandiir, the Primordial Hunter 'is the wind based primordial. He attacks in the following manner: :*Shoots barrages of arrows in different patterns. :*Rains arrows from the sky. :*'After losing 100% life '''- Transforms into a '''Vortex, "To find the one true path one must seek guidence admist uncertainly!" Expert Mode: :*'After losing 100% life '- a Soul of Contingency 'will be summoned, which continues to attack the player, "The first ''Pearls of Matter contained the power of Accidents!". :*'''After the Soul of Contingency '''is defeated - Transforms into '''Vortex. Selef, the Primordial Summoner is a second boss in the event. She is able to summon many mobs and to create a shield. She has more defence against summon weapons. After defeat she transforms into a Star. Goldafron, the Primordial Gurdian s a third boss in the event. He attacks by shooting swords and he is able to dash into the player. He has a lot of defence and has more defence against melee weapons. After defeat he transforms into a Sun. Rildontus, the Primordial Rogue is a forth boss in the event. He attacks by shooting many quickly moving projectiles and he is able to become invisible. He has a low defence but a lot of speed. After defeat he transforms into a Aurora Borealis. Argenium, the Primordial Wizard is a fifth and a final boss of the event. He has a lot of attacks. He can teleport, shoot homing projectiles and summon Painwheels. He has more defence against magic weapons. After every attack he has a special recharge time. When recharge time is active he will has a little bit more defence, but won't do anything. After defeat the Primordial Event will end. Powers All Powers have invulnerable , but they can't move. * Vortex will pull the player closer to itself. * Star will create a special forcefield which will damage player and buff other Primordials. * Sun will shoot homing projectiles which will apply many "fire" debuffs. * Aurora Borealis will cause a lot of screen effects. Concept Music Category:War Mode Category:War Mode Bosses Category:Bosses Category:War Mode Events Category:Events